Final
by Jess.91
Summary: Set in Chris' alternate world. Wyatt could only go so far before Chris knew he had to stop him - this is the final event that caused his determination to change his world. One-shot, kind of a prequel to "The Others" but can be read independently.


Well I guess I'm hoping that by writing as many one-shots as I can, I'll get back into writing Charmed stories. For those who didn't read "The Others", Linnie is short for Melinda, and Prudence is Phoebe's daughter.

Final

Summary: Set in Chris' alternate world. Wyatt could only go so far before Chris knew he had to stop him - this is the final event that caused his determination to change his world.

He was shaking. From anger, shock, terror. Shaking so much he was worried he'd hurt her, as he carried his little sister towards the entrance of their hide away.

He got inside quickly, yelling as he ran down the little passageway towards the main room. "Guys – Linnie's hurt –"

But when he burst into the room, it was empty.

"No one's here." Linnie murmured, her voice weak enough to scare him further.

"It's OK." He told her, kicking the small table until the objects on it fell to the floor. "I'll take care of you. I always have, haven't I?" He sat her on it, and she leaned back against the wall, her face screwed up in pain.

God, he couldn't lose her too.

"Always there for me." She murmured, her voice slightly slurred.

The front of her top was stained with blood, the dark scarlet already growing. Decidedly, he tugged it up to reveal her stomach.

The breath whooshed out of him at the sheer size of the wound.

_She was going to die._

He pushed the thought away the second it hit him, but the wound was so bad he couldn't help it.

"Sit still." He ordered, then ran to the shelf across the room, rummaging through the bottles and boxes. A few fell to the floor, but he didn't notice, collecting what he needed.

Running back to her, he dropped everything on the table beside her, then unscrewed one bottle. He tipped the contents on the wound, apologising when she winced in pain. Then he reached for a tub of power, sprinkling it over the wound, causing it to stop bleeding, wishing he could just heal her.

Another bottle of liquid, and it reacted with the first to make the wound shrink, until it was tiny. He couldn't get rid of it completely, though. Another sprinkle of a different powder to try and get the wound to close, and then all he could do was bandage it.

That dealt with, he tugged her top back down and turned his attention to her head.

"Shouldn't be much damage there, sis. Head like a rock." He said, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

She laughed weakly, as he brushed away her hair to try and see the lump better. "Ouch." He murmured. "OK...this should help." She handed her a different bottle, helped her drink it.

"You just banged it, right? When you fell? They didn't hit you with anything –"

"No. I just hit the concrete." She told him, then drank the rest of the bottle.

"OK. OK, just sit a minute, OK?" He told her, and stepped back. The colour was already coming back in to her face, and she opened her eyes after a few seconds.

"Better. I feel better." She told him. "Thanks." He nodded, but he was still shaking. Maybe she didn't, but he knew just how close she'd been to death.

"Chris? Linnie?" He spun round, saw Prudence in the doorway.

"She should be OK now." He told her. "We were attacked. Stay with her, OK? I have to go somewhere."

"Chris – where -?"

But he just brushed past her, and left.

--

He sent the demon flying across the room, slamming into a wall. He threw a knife into another one, and orbed a chunk of rock towards yet another's head.

Then he strode forward, quickly, and banged the door open.

Wyatt was sat inside, alone, flicking through the book. The book that should belong to all of them.

"Chris." He stood, looked at him uncertainly, but his voice was cool and calm. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll get to that in a minute." Chris snapped. "Guess where I just came from?"

"Your hideout, most likely." Wyatt replied flatly. "Have you finally decided to join me, little brother?"

"I did come from the hideout. Where I just saved Linnie's life. Damn it Wyatt, they nearly killed her. She was so close..."

"She was obviously somewhere she shouldn't have been." Wyatt replied coolly. "You all know the rules, Chris."

"Yes, I know all your rules. But I didn't know you were willing to let your little army kill our sister!" He was yelling now, and he knew that more of Wyatt's guards would storm the place if he carried on.

"I offered Melinda protection." Wyatt replied. "She decided to side with you."

"So you're willing to let her die?" Chris asked. Wyatt didn't answer. "I don't believe it." There was bitter laughter in his voice. "You know, I can believe you'd let me, or the others, fend for ourselves. But you'd let them kill Linnie?"

"She's made her choice. If she wishes to change it -"

"This is it, Wyatt." He stepped back. "The last straw. I can't let her get killed. I'm going to stop you. I'm going to personally stop this, stop you."

Then he turned, and he ran, before the guards could kill him.


End file.
